


Loner

by Naaklasolus



Series: Dragon Age: The Grey Warden Chronicles [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Family Issues, Multi, POV Morrigan (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27454609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: Morrigan has an opportunity to meet her father.
Relationships: Alistair/Female Cousland (Dragon Age), Male Cousland/Morrigan (Dragon Age)
Series: Dragon Age: The Grey Warden Chronicles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005777
Kudos: 4





	Loner

Morrigan quietly approached the lone Warden as the fool drank himself into a stupor. “I am not looking for company, girl, I….” The Warden turned on her and froze as his golden eyes met her own. “I...Morrigan?”

“Oh, so you do remember me.” Morrigan snarked as she joined him, and looked at him curiously. Morrigan looked for any resemblance to her father, who appeared to be in his early 30s with shaggy dark hair that had began to turn salt-and-pepper, a tanned complexion, and the gold eyes held shock in them….Morrigan ideally noting they were the same shade as her own.

The Warden chuckled. “‘Course I’d remember my little girl, but that bitch of your mother got what she wanted.” The Warden tapped the glass as he eyed her tiredly. “The Wardens got what they needed. I don’t really understand why she was after my bloodline, since at the time, I was just a recruit when the deal was made.”.

“What are you prattling on about?”.

“I was a Tevintor magister, one from a family that was home to many strong mages.” The Warden answered as he watched Morrigan. “It was the First Blight and Flemeth had what we wanted so she offered a trade, she’ll give it to us if I fathered her daughter. A rather odd trade but…..”.

“Are you telling me you have sired all her children?” Morrigan asked with a tone of disgust, much to the man’s confusion.

“I only sired you.”

“So, she kept you alive for that reason?” Morrigan asked.

“No, my immortality was a gift in exchange for my services to a god.” The Warden answered as he threw back another drink. “Might I ask what brings you to my company?”.

“The King and Queen of Fereldan have taken notice of your interest in the young prince, which meant that elf who visited you a few days ago decided to send word to me that he found a man baring remarkable resemblance to me.”.

“Ah, yes. Prince Duncan, that boy’s destined for something great, my job is to ensure he lives to see it.” The Warden explained as he tapped the counter. “June’s been reborn, so all the gods have returned. But he is youngest, just a babe so he needs the most protection. It’s a promising sign that Kieran is quite protective of him.”.

“You know of your grandson, hmm?”.

“I…..Yes, I do. He looks like a charming boy, a gentle soul like both his fathers.”.

Morrigan wanted to say something harsh to her father, but she found she couldn’t. It wasn’t his fault he had been a tool of her mother. “Well, Father. If you would like a chance to meet him, I will allow it.”.

The ancient man choked on his rink before he started coughing. “What? Really? Morrigan, I….”.

“Mother took advantage of you.” Morrigan said softly as he thought of her own situation. “Just as she wanted me to take advantage of Aedan and Amell. I do believe I wouldn’t mind getting to know my father better.”.

“I...understand. Well, my name is Fey, by the way.”.

“Fey, Excellent, you also owe King Alistair an explanation before my husband decides to deal with you.”.


End file.
